Greenbramble's WK Oneshots!
by GreenbrambleOkapi
Summary: Each chapter is a different short story! (is there anything else I can say?) I will update this as often as I do a one-shot 83 Happy Summer Break all!
1. Lewis and Clark

OnO' I'm graduating from a private middle school tomorrow. ;n; I don't no if I should be sad or happy afsfdgsdgsgh... Anyway here is a short one-shot that took an hour T-T... and HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEACHSTAR! 8D (read to the bottom to find a something that will make you fansquee.)

* * *

The fresh clear wind blew gently across his face. It was the clearest air he had ever breathed. The birds sung in the branches of the pines and the sun rose bright into the nearly cloudless sky. He smiled and let his fingers run through the cool water. "Ahhhh, what a perfect day to go navigating." Adjusting his Tri-cornered hat, he pointed to the horizon. "Onward!"

"Right-o!" responded his brother at the front of the boat, giving him a tip of his gold trimmed hat. "Forward!" He kept rowing the wooden ores.

With a grin, he rowed harder with his brother. Suddenly he felt a quick tap on his shoulder. He turned, letting his grip loosen on the ores. A Native American woman looked back at him, worry in her eyes. She cradled a young child in her arms. He responded sadly, "What is wrong?"

She shook her head sharply and pointed to a little split in the river.

"Don't go that way? We are not."

She shook her head harder this time and continued to point at the split in the river.

"I can't understand you," he said with a confused shrug; his bison-skin vestment draping over his shoulders. He turned again to his ores and his brother, "Are we on the right route?"

"It's uncharted!" He said, taking out his quill pen with a smile. "Why don't we chart it then?"

The woman just continued to poke and shove him as if trying to warn him and his brother of something. He turned back to her and released one of his hands from an oar and placed it on her shoulder. "We know what we're doing, don't worry."

She just looked back at him as if saying, _no you don't_.

Eventually the little boat passed the split. The woman let out a sob as if they had made a terrible mistake and hugged the child to her chest. The brother's looked at each other confused, but continued rowing as she cowered in the back.

The brother in the back looked up, alarm in his eyes. "Do you hear that?"

They silenced and stopped rowing. They heard the sound of rushing water up ahead. The woman let out another cry.

"Oh no. Have we found rapids?"

"Or a waterfall?" He turned to the woman, giving her frantic look. "What _is_ up ahead, Sacajawea?"

They stared at each other in a frightened silence until she made a downward hand motion.

"A-a waterfall?" He swallowed.

She nodded frightfully.

He turned back to his brother shakily. "_Clark_."

Clark was totally ignoring him as he sketched on his map with his white feather pen.

"_CLARK!_" He yelled. "There-there is a waterfall up ahead."

"What?" He said, scratching his head.

"How big is it?" He asked Sacajawea.

She half-heartedly lifted her free arm as high as she could.

Suddenly the rushing sound got louder. All of their eyes widened in alarm. They young child started crying. Sacajawea tried to hush him with tears in her eyes. The bubbling white water crashed into the sides of the boat.

"Clark!" he screamed, pointing to the distance. "The _edge_!"

Clark, in a frantic shuffle scurried on all fours over to his brother. The boat pitched sideways and sent him flying. "LEWIS!"

Quickly, he grabbed the gold trimmed edge of his navy coat and then grabbed his arm, using all of his strength to pull him to safety.

"Lewis-," Clark said sadly as he reached out to his brother dressed in brown skins. Lewis blinked his sad dark eyes and shifted towards his brother.

They embraced each other. Lewis looked up at Sacajawea and her child, opening his arms. She shifted over to him and they grouped together, each of them squeezing their eyes shut in fear. Lewis felt the edge nearing and sound getting louder. He grabbed his friends harder, heart pounding in his chest.

His stomach dropped, "I love you, brother." Suddenly, all of them letting out screams, he felt gravity grab them and pull them down…down…down.

"CLARK!" He screamed, shooting up in his bed. He clutched his chest as he tried to stop himself from screaming. He swore he could still feel himself falling. He looked to the right, breathing heavily. Blinking and pulling himself back into reality, he saw Martin curled up on his bed.

Shakily he got up from his bed. He heard something hit the floor, making him jump. It was just the Lewis and Clark Biography he was reading. Shaking his head with a quiet fearful laugh, he walked up to Martin's bed and knelt down next to it. He reached out his hand touched Martin's side, quickly pulling it back. He sighed and put his head down against the bed. "Don't do that again, okay," he breathed, trying to reassure himself that this was indeed reality.

Martin spoke quietly in his sleep, "Don't worry, Chris, I won't."

* * *

Okay here is the awesome Wild Kratts thing *drumroll plllleaaassseee* *drums rolling* Annnnndddd it is this! This was inspired by a story board of a part of **_Season_** _**3**_ asajsfdlhkhfh 8D Confirmed episodes: A Bison one, An Otter one, and a Hermit Crab one! Wanna see these for yourself 83? (Don't worry, they aren't the full story boarded episode.) Go to google images and type down 'Wild Kratts storyboard' then scroll slowly down to the sketch of Martin as a bat-eared fox and click it. (go to the website) Yay! 8D *internal fan squeeing*


	2. Past Friends Future Enemies

**Hi again. This one story was inspired by when Chris saves Zach in the hippo episode. This is my personal 'backstory' for why he did so. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chris Kratt sat quietly in his backyard pushing the little plastic toy car along the green grass. He paused and blinked tiredly. He wasn't having very much fun playing all alone. He looked up and saw a robin sitting in the tree above him. It whistled its little song. Chris listened intently.

A clank and clinking sound came suddenly from the neighbor's yard over the fence. The robin stopped singing and promptly got up from the branch and flew away. Chris blinked irritably and got up from his own spot and walked up to the white fence. He scrambled on top of a garden rock and stretched himself out so to reach the top of the wooden fence. Grabbing the painted wood briskly, he struggled pulled himself up; using his little feet against the fence to help himself.

Hanging over the fence uncomfortably, he lifted his head. Chris saw a little boy about his age hunched over something, back facing him. "Hey!" He called out suddenly and shortly after went toppling over the fence into a well-trimmed bush with a cry.

The boy sharply turned his head toward the bush and sat up on his knees.

Chris quickly shot out of the bush, leaves and twigs sticking out of his brown hair. "Hey!" His chocolate brown eyes locked with the fairly annoyed looking pale green eyes of the other boy.

"My mom just trimmed those bushes you know," he said with a frown.

Chris got up from the bush and brushed himself off. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Sure," the boy rolled his eyes and turned back to whatever he was doing.

Chris blinked, slightly taken aback. If a random little kid his age would have landed in his yard he would probably have asked him to play. He took couple nervous steps forward. "Uh, what'cha doin'," he said curiously as he tried to peer over the boys head. His hair looked like he cleaned it every single night. What kind of kid did that anyway? Didn't he know that you're only supposed to take one when you get really really dirty?

The boy turned around again, still looking slightly annoyed. "I'm building something."

"Hey," Chris chimed as he remembered something. "You're the kid from my preschool class who likes playing with the building blocks!" He smiled reached out his hand. "I'm Christopher, but everybody calls me Chris."

"Uh-huh, yeah, and I'm Zachary, but everybody calls Zach," he said dully without looking up from his project.

Chris stood silent for a couple of seconds but then plopped down next to him. Zach hardly budged. "Whatcha' buildin'?"

"Uh-," Zach hesitated slightly, "A robot."

"Woah, cool!" Chris said enthusiastically; brown eyes lighting up. "You can build those?"

"Well yeah," he said with an element of surprise in his voice, as if he had expected him to reply differently. He then gestured to his little pill of metal scraps and things you could find around the house.

"Uh, what does it do?"

"Nothing yet, but it will walk. It's sort of like a wind-up toy," replied Zach; giving it a little poke with his finger. "Can _you _build robots?"

"Nope," he said confidently. He got up and started rocking back and forth on his heels, hands behind his back. "I don't think I'm smart enough to do that stuff. I can build castles out of blocks though."

"That's a start, I guess," mumbled Zach as he started working on the robot again.

"I'm only smart at animals. My brother calls it boligi…bilogi…biology, that's it."

"Ugh," Zach muttered under his breath, "I don't like animals."

"What was that?" Chris smiled.

"Uh, nothing," he said with his head.

"But robots are cool," said Chris quickly. "I just can't build them. They don't make very much sense to me- I mean as in making them- they're cool to look at and use though." Chris paused. "I just like animals because they're really awesome looking and have cool powers. They're all so different. The logic of them makes sense. They're all sciencey." He giggled at his last remark.

"Robots are sciencey," snorted Zach.

"More like technologicy," he said still smiling.

Suddenly he heard a call from his own yard. "Chris! Chris! It's dinner!"

"Oh!" said Chris, "Coming mom!" He turned to Zach, "See you later I guess?" He ran toward the gate in the yard and then yelled back to Zach, "Good luck on your robot!"

Once the small brown haired Chris ran around the corner of the house and could no longer be seen by Zach, Zach muttered beneath his breath, "Yeah, right, animal loving loser."

Chris skipped along the sidewalk with a smile; thinking he had made himself a new friend. Suddenly his ankle twisted. He screamed as he fell backwards off the sidewalk and onto the street. Stunned he tried to sit up, but his legs were caught in the opening of a storm drain. He tried to pull up one of his legs but it scraped against the drain and the sidewalk causing him to cry out in pain. "Help!"

Zach heard the cry from his backyard. He let out a moan and rolled his eyes as he lay out on his back. "What did he do? Stub his toe? Oooo I'm such a baby." He made a disgusted look across his face and laughed harshly.

A car came rushing down the street. An alarm went off in his brain as it approached quickly. He tried to wrench himself free, but the struggling just caused more scraping. The car drove past and the gust of wind as it passed gave Chris quite a rush and he cried out again. "Please help me!" Tears started to fill his eyes.

Zach sat up and rolled his eyes again, "Stupid baby." But as he continued to hear Chris's frightened screams, worry started to build in his chest. He hesitated, and then got up. Slowly, he walked up to the gate, opened it, and walked to the corner of the house. He pressed himself against the house. His heartbeat quickened. He really didn't want to help the little baby, but… what if something really bad _was_ happening? What if he was being attacked? What if he broke his leg and was bleeding everywhere? What if a car ran him over? The stress of it all was too much. He peered around the corner.

There was Chris, sitting, more like stuck, on the side of the road with scrapes all over him and tears in his eyes as he tried to get up. A car rushed dangerously close to Chris. Zach flinched. Suddenly, and without much thought, he ran out to Chris and knelt down.

Chris immediately stopped crying, but he was breathing quickly and panic was written across his face. "Zach!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me what happened and let's get this over with, okay?"

Chris nodded affrightedly. "I tripped and my leg got caught in the drain. When I tried getting up I slipped and my other leg got stuck. Now I can't get out!" He started to sob.

Another car zoomed past. Chris tensed and Zach jumped back. "Slide out backwards!"

"Into the street!?" Chris cried alarmed.

"Here," said Zach loudly, "Grab my hand! As soon as you get out, I'll pull you up!" He offered his hand.

Chris sniffed and then nodded, grabbing hold of Zach's pale hand.

"On the count of three!" he called, "One…two…three!"

Chris quickly scooted backward, ignoring the scraping against his legs. A car came rushing toward them. "Help!" he screamed.

Zach pulled him up and Chris stumbled onto the sidewalk. Both of them breathed in, letting out a laugh of relief as they looked at each other.

"Thanks!" smiled Chris, fear finally starting to fade from his eyes.

"No-no problem," Zach sort-of-smiled back.

Chris suddenly flinched and hissed in pain. "Ow, I'm all scraped up and bleeding."

"Ew," snorted Zach. "I'll go get my mom!" He got up and ran to the front door.

Chris sighed and watched him, thinking: _He may be a little weird, but he's a good kid_.

Zach didn't hesitate as he knocked hard on the door. He thought to himself, _he might not be __**so**__ bad._

* * *

**For some reason I've always felt like Chris tried to be his friend because we just know how Chris is around him, you feel like he wouldn't hurt him very much (even though he sometimes really wants to XD). This just makes me sad D: They were so close to being friends DX Anyway... Review and tell me what'cha think! **


End file.
